


Hangover

by Shipwreckedjavert



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunkenness, Episode: s05e12 The Begotten, M/M, Morning After, Solid!Odo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert
Summary: “Have you ever thought of having children?” Odo asked, Quarks eyes bugged in surprise.-The one where the baby changeling doesn't die.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm no proof reading happened here

Odo and Quark had lost count of the number of drinks they both had drank. An empty bottle lay discarded a little ways down the counter, and a half empty one was being passed between them periodically. Odo swayed side to side involuntarily and Quark laughed giddily. 

“You're drunk-” Quark poked Odo in the chest playfully, ODO started to sway backwards and grabbed Quark’s jacket to steady himself. 

“Agreed,” Odo leaned his elbows on the counter to keep from falling off the stool. 

“I should call security, tell them there's a drunken hoodlum in my bar-” Quark leaned forward on the bar counter. 

Odo looked around the room and then back at Quark, his head bobbed along with his words “there's no one here-”

Quark looked at him like he had had a cold slug juice thrown in his face and then laughed again, his head leaning sideways as he struggled to stay upright “ I was talking about youu-”

Quark laughed all the way down to the floor behind the counter, and Odo craned his head to see the ferengi sprawled on the tiles, still giggling. 

Odo glanced at the empty bar again, and then kicked his leg up ungracefully and crawled- like  _ really _ badly- over the bar counter to join Quark on the floor. Quark looked at him with a sloppy grin. 

“Welcome to Quark’s,” the ferengi spread his arms, gesturing at the the tiny nook behind the bar. Odo giggled as Quark struggled to prop his back up on the shelf. 

Odo and Quark were leaning against each other's shoulders, tiny drunken giggles bubbled out of them like springwine. 

“so you're a Dad now,” Quarks speech was starting to slur slightly, and gravity was pulling him into Odo. 

“Yeah,” Odos voice was uncharacteristically soft and his eyes were practically sparkling as he looked down at Quark.

\--

When Odo cracked an eye open, he was dizzy, disoriented, and  _ very _ confused as to his location. The last thing he remembered was drinking with Dr. Mora in the security office.. no- wait he remembered going to Quarks after that. Odos head was swimming and he was positive he was still drunk. He tried to sit up, but only managed to prop himself up on an elbow. He glanced around, he was in his own quarters- how did he get back here ? Odo felt a tug on the blanket that was draped over him, looked to left, and nearly jumped out of the bed in surprise. 

Quark was curled up shirtless next to him and was drooling into the mattress. 

Odo felt a rush of panic wash over him- he couldn't remember past the part where he and Quark were sitting behind the counter. Odo felt sick and forced himself to lay back down to quell the tide of nausea rising in his gut. He looked at the sleeping Ferengi and tried to concentrate on not throwing up. His face was the epitome of serenity and Odo couldn't help but study the small nose ridges, forehead bumps, and indentations of Quarks features. 

Odos eyes started to slip closed as the nausea began to dissipate. 

-

When Odo awoke next, he was alone in his bed; a small spot of drool was the only evidence that Quark was ever there. 

Odo felt, weird. Aside from the throbbing in his temples and the myriad of other hangover symptoms, he missed having someone in bed with him, someone to look at as he drifted to sleep. Odo’s gut clenched painfully and he wasn't sure if it was due to the alcohol or to Quark. 

Odo laid there, staring at the ceiling of his quarters. As if someone had opened a floodgate, the real world, and all his responsibilities, suddenly rushed into his peripheral. He sat up slowly “computer- time.”

“The time is 1030 hours,” the computer's voice was too loud and he scowled as he rubbed his temples. 

He was  _ hella  _ late. Fuck. 

\--

Odo spent his morning sneaking sips of spiked raktajino as he struggled to keep focused on catching up on paperwork. He should never have taken Dr. Mora up on his offer of celebration, now he was even further behind than before. 

It was well past 2 when Odo finally had time to investigate Quarks, many hours later than was his habit, but when he arrived at the door to the bar he stopped in his tracks. He had completely forgotten about this morning in the whirl of paperwork and security officers; but when he saw Quark bustling about, it all hit him at once- like a bag of latinum. He was frozen in place, just watching Quark. He couldn't bring himself to confront the Ferengi. Normally that was his favorite activity but today Odo felt- weird. 

He turned around and headed for the science lab before Quark could see him watching. 

\--

Odo watched the changeling ooze around freely on the tabletop. His whole world had made a 180 degree turn in the last couple days. As he goaded the goo baby into a container shaped like a tall rectangle, he remembered asking Quark last night if he'd ever thought about having children and the look on Quarks face made Odos face flush. Maybe Quark would make a good dad. 

“Good morning Odo,” Dr. Mora greeting him from the door.

“Morning,” Odo nodded to him. 

“You don't look so good-” Pol leaned down to get a better look at Odo’s face, “are you feeling alright-”

“Hmm-,” Odo answered noncommittally 

“Late night?” a sparkle lit up in Mora’s eyes.

Odo scoffed and shook his head, “I have no idea-”

Dr. Mora nodded in understanding, “I see- a little too much celebrating last night-”

Odo looked up at him, then down at the baby changeling , and he nodded. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Quark. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
